When You Least Expect It
by LegendarywaitforitStinsons
Summary: When you least expect it fate becomes all too real but really is it fate after all or is it just trying to get over a heartbreak. BR!
1. May

May 2012!

It was the night when Barney announced his engagement to Quinn. Marshall and Lily had just put little Marvin down for a nap and after Marvin was asleep they all went into the living room and talked. Of course, both Marshall and Lily were happy for them, they opened a bottle of champaign which Ted had given them in honor of their son being born. The night went pretty quickly, everybody wondered where Ted was but Robin well she had to leave because this news was too much for her to handle. So, she headed down to the bar and spent four hours drinking and talking to this guy who was sitting with her at the bar. Robin was so drunk that the guy was nice enough to help her get home, the guy was not only nice but handsome and looked a lot like Barney. He had blue eyes and blonde hair, he was tall and slender and he was wearing a suit. She thought great, just when she wanted to completely get Barney off her mind this man comes into MacLaren's wearing this dark navy blue suit and looking really handsome and just like her Barney. "Oh, great" Robin said out loud so the good looking man could hear it even in her drunk stooper she was loud enough for at least 2 or 3 people sitting around the bar could hear her. "What?" The man said sitting next to Robin at the bar. "Oh, nothing." Robin said going back to her almost finished 3rd shot of Scotch. "You know, a lady shouldn't, no let me start that over. A, beautiful lady like yourself shouldn't be in a bar at 1am." The man said wondering why Robin was all alone drinking by herself and all ready seems a bit drunk. "Don't, don't be that person I don't need a shrink I need another Scotch." She said loud enough so the bar tender could hear her. "Um, do you really need that Scotch?" The man said taking the shot glass away from Robin's grasp.

"Look, I don't know you, you don't know me and I just want us to stop talking long enough to have that Scotch you're holding." Robin wasn't having any of it, not right now. All she needed was to whip Barney off her mind but this man who looked a lot like Barney wasn't helping her pathetic state.

"I' I am sorry but I can't let you drink yourself into a stooper. You're much too pretty to be at a bar a 1 in the morning. You should be home in bed sleeping." The man said and Robin just shock her head and started crying. Yeah, Robin Scherbatsky gave up the fight with this man over some drink she desperately needed and decided to go home. But, when she got up from the chair she had been sitting on she almost fell onto the floor but the nice, good looking Barney man helped her up before she could fall flat on her face. "Okay, I will help you get to where you're going." The man said before asking Robin for her address. The man took out his cell phone and called a cab, he didn't want Robin going home alone without supervision so he left the bar and got into the cab with her. They went to her new apartment that felt really empty and lonely but Robin knew that because it was her own doing why she is alone.

"Hey, I want to thank you for helping me get home but I really don't need you anymore so you can go to wherever it is you came from." Robin said as they walked up to her front door.

"It's no problem." The man said smiling lightly at Robin who now has her door to her apartment open.

"Okay, so thank you again." Robin said as she stepped inside her apartment before closing the door behind her.

June 2012!

After a few weeks had past Robin felt fine with Barney's engagement so she tried her best to be happy for him but it was harder than she thought because everytime she saw Barney or something that reminded her of Barney caused her relapse into that crazy drunken lady she was just weeks ago. So, after another week had past Robin focused on her work. She was really starting to love her job and after becoming famous for that one mishap with the helicopter everybody loved her at her job.

So, another Friday night rolled around and the gang plus Quinn was at MacLaren's talking about Barney's wedding and once again Robin was back to be a mess over Barney's engagement. She tried so hard to let him be happy but she wasn't happy. She knew that. Robin isn't the one who would try desperately to win Barney back (oh right, she is that person or at least was that person) but she wasn't that person anymore and she tried not to be because look where that got her last year. Barney was like a drug to her and a drug that was so addicting that she couldn't stop using it. Picking another man over Barney was the worst and most wrong choice she ever made and she regrets even more now that Barney is engaged to someone else who she tried to like but just didn't.

That night at MacLaren's was the worst night of Robin's life well one of the worst moments/nights of her life. She decided it'll be best for her to leave and go home but all she did was start drinking wants she got in her door. She never was the type to drink so much that she would get drunk but lucky for her she was at home. Home, alone with nobody to talk to and that was more painful than watching the two engaged love birds talk for hours about their wedding.

The next morning came and Robin woke up with the worst handover of her life. She felt like she had been hit by a truck so she went into the bathroom took some Advil and water and then had to put up a big pot of coffee. The Advil and coffee helped her hangover and then she went to take a shower and got dressed. She didn't know what happened the night before exactly all she knew was that she was at the bar but then went home because she didn't want to know about Barney's up coming wedding. Later that day, Robin was walking down the street and literally ran into the guy she never thought she would see again.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Robin said looking up to see the man who helped her home that night at MacLaren's.

"Hi" Robin followed up smiling at the nice guy who helped her get home safely that crazy night.

"Hi there." The man said smiling back at Robin.

"I want to apologize for being drunk off my ass that night." Robin said laughing and shaking her head in embarrasment.

"Oh, no need to be embarrased it was my pleasure to help a beautiful woman get home safely after being drunk off her ass." He said laughing and winking cutely at Robin.

"I wanted to ask you that night but I was too drunk to get out the words smoothly. But, what is your name?" Robin had been thinking about that night and about this man who helped her not get killed while being sticken drunk.

"Rob"

"Robin"

They shook hands and after Rob asked for Robin's number and after a few hours of not calling cause he was going to work when they saw each other but he did call later that night to ask her out on a date and Robin excepted.


	2. May June

June 2012, it went by pretty quickly for Robin and her new boyfriend Robert. They had been dating for five weeks and everything was happy in the Robin Scherbatsky world. Her job was becoming a place where she felt less stressed out and felt good about going to work everyday. Although, Sandy Rivers always seems to bring down her day she looks past that because she was in a good and happy place. Early in the month, Robin and Robert's relationship moved pretty fast but it was a better relationship and something she needed to get her mind of Barney's engagement party which was only a week away. She didn't want to go but she didn't want to have everyone ask where she was and she didn't feel like she needed to actually say anything to them when they see her or talk to her that day. So, she put her pride away and asked Robert to accompany her to the party. She hated seeing Barney and Quinn together but she told herself many times since dating Robert that she is happy with Robert and nothing will make her change her mind. Well, until she say Barney with Quinn that was.

They looks incredibly happy together talking and laughing at whatever Marshall & Lily would say and they looked annoyingly cute holding hand and being extremely too close for comfort. But, Robin told herself not to pay attention to the sickeningly cute couple and turned her attention to Robert.

"Hey!" Robert said looking at Robin seemingly looking like she wasn't paying attention to what Robert was talking to her about.

"Oh, hi, what's up?" Robin said looking back at Robert who was looking confused.

"I was talking about marriage." Robert said wondering why Robin wasn't paying attention to what the conversation between Marshall and Robert was about.

"Marriage?" Robin questioned looking confused by what Robert was getting at.

"Yeah, marriage I was telling Marshall that I was married before and it didn't work out because we had two different views on life and she wanted to explore the world and see where her career would take her and I wanted to settle down and find a place to live that is outside of the city." Robin was shocked that Robert was married before because they never talked about him being married before in fact they never talked about their past relationships and that hit Robin harder than she though so she decided to not ever talk about Barney at all because that would bring her back to a place where she didn't want to be. Seeing how happy Barney was with Quinn on this day made her really think back to when she made that decision to step aside and let him be happy because that's what she wants. Barney seems happy so she didn't want to ruin that for him and bringing up Barney and her past feelings for him to her new boyfriend would cause her to rethink being in this new relationship.

"Oh!"

"So, what is your view on marriage have you ever been married or engaged?" Robert asked, Robin felt taken aback with that question it wasn't something she wanted to talk about, everybody knew her personal view on marriage in general but she never thought that this question would be brought up so early into their relationship.

"Um, no I haven't." Robin decided not to tell Robert about her previous two engagements which were pretty brief. However, she has been thinking about marriage and what'll be like if she ever did get married.

"Oh, good I was surtain that you were engaged or were in a serious relationship before me." Robert said smiling happy that Robin never had a serious relationship before. And, Robin well she didn't want to lie to Robert but she didn't want to talk about her most recent serious relationship with Barney so she lied and it was never brought up again after this conversation.

"Hi" Barney was smiling at Robin who was looking quite confused about something.

"Oh, hi Barney" Robin said smiling well at least trying to put on a smile that didn't give away her feelings.

"Are you okay you look dazzed and confused?" Barney asked looking worriedly at Robin.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. So how are you Barney, you must be thrilled that your about to get married." Robin tried changing the subject but Barney didn't buy it he knew her better than anyone else.

"No, are you sure your okay because you look like you're spacing out and you look pale?" Barney knew Robin better than Robin knew herself but Robin didn't want to talk about what was constantly on her mind these days. Barney. It was so hard talking about marriage with her current boyfriend let alone talk to her ex boyfriend about his up coming wedding to a woman she didn't like at all.

"Yes, Barney I'm fine. Trust me on that." Robin said walking away to go sit on the couch next to Lily who was feeding baby Marvin.

"Sweetie are you okay you look like your about to throw up or something?" Lily asked looking Robin up and down wondering why her friend was looking like she saw a ghost or something.

"Yes, why is everyone keep telling me that? Of course I'm fine." Robin was getting annoyed with her friends and her boyfriend thinking that she looks sick or something.

"Because, I know you. You don't look pale and sickly for no reason. So, what's up?" Lily knew her friend well enough to tell that something was going on with her and Robin knew that Lily wouldn't shut up about it so she just left the party without letting Robert know.

The rest of that night Robin was hard to get in touch with she had previously turned off her phone and didn't care about texting or talking to anyone. She needed a drink so she went to a place where no one would find her.

Back at the party Lily was telling Marshall about Robin and she was worried that something's going on with her that she's not telling her.

"Robin looked terrible, like she was about to throw up or something. I'm telling you there's somehing going on with her and i'm going to get to the bottom of this." Lily told Marshall that she wasn't going to stop until she finds out what was going on with her best friend and why she's not talking to her or anyone about it.

So, Robin drank until last call at another bar that she went to that was around her new apartment. She was so drunk that the bar tender called her a cab.

"I'm going to help you get home and please be safe and get some sleep you need it." The bar tender said helping Robin get into the cab and then telling the driver to get her home safely and watch her get inside her apartment building.


	3. June July

June had been a good month for Robin. Her career was taking off so well that she even got another promotion but when she found out that that promotion was an out of town job she didn't know if she wanted to take it. She has been dating Robert for a few weeks now and she didn't know if that relationship would go anywhere but she at least wanted to try and see where that relationship would go. Also, her mind was still very much on Barney. It has been over 2 weeks since seeing Barney and that was the first time she she found out about his engagement to another woman. But, she tried her best to wipe her mind off of Barney Stinson because she knew it wasn't healthy her for to keep thinking 'what if?' so she continued working steadily and when her boss told her she needed to make a choice, either go take that job in Canada (of course she thought hey I get to see my family and be back in the Country she loved most) but there was one thing and one thing only that kept her from going and taking that job. She loved getting all of these promotions it made her feel special and alive again but once again everything she does goes back to the one person she knew she had to get off her mind completely. Barney!

Yes, another week of not seeing Barney because she felt that it would make her and him feel better if they didn't see each other and after that run in with Quin yesterday she knew she had to back off. So, her boss told her about another job with would keep her in New York but it would be working as head co-anchor on the channel 2 news. CBS news to be exact. So, when she had her interview with channel 2 news she thought it went well and it did. So, the next day she got a call from the station boss at channel 2 and after that call she began working for that network.

The gang was so proud of Robin and her success that they through a party for her at MacLaren's the next day. Everyone from her old co-workers including Sandy Rivers to her three closest friends were there but one person wasn't and even though she knew why he didn't show up Robin still felt sad and a little alone. She did her best to keep her mind off Barney so she mingled and enjoyed her party and it was a great party she never felt this happy before. Well, actually she has but she won't go there not on this night. But, it was hard not seeing Barney everyday. He was her rock when she needed someone other than Lily to talk to and Ted isn't helping much because he's spending most of everyday with Victoria. Robin was happy that Ted and Victoria reconnected after all these years so she didn't want to bother them about her problems and Marshall and Lily were too busy with Marvin. So she kept herself busy at work and everybody at her new news channel was nice and greeted her without groping her.

So, June went by fast and soon it was July. Barney and Quinn had just started planning their wedding and of course Quinn had the upper hand with the planning and so Barney decided it'll be best to leave her alone on this day of planning. So, he went to Maclaren's for a drink and since it was lunch time maybe a ham burger. Robin had been working all week and she was exhausted she was never this tired before even at the worst job she ever had. Waking up at 2am every morning wasn't as stressful or tiring as her new job. Robert had grown tired of not seeing Robin for days and when he gave her an ultimatum, her job or him she didn't want to have another relationship fail but she didn't want to lose this job either so she chose her job over her new boyfriend. She wasn't in love with him so why even bother to keep a relationship she knew would maybe run its course at some point.

At MacLaren's on this very hot July day Robin saw Barney sitting at their usual booth alone eating a hamburger and fries with a beer as his drink of choice.

"Hi" Robin decided not to keep her distance from Barney once seeing him there alone so she took this opportunity to go sit and talk to him because it has been a while since they last saw and spoke to each other. That day, the day they last saw each other was actually not as bad as Robin thought but Barney on the other hand missed her like crazy the last few weeks.

Flashback!

June 10Th 2012: The day Barney and Robin last saw each other was the worst day of Barney's life (well the second worse day of his life the first being Robin breaking his heart and staying with Kevin) but this day wasn't what Barney wanted but after that huge fight with Quinn about having Robin in his life was the last straw for her. So, Quinn ask Barney to stop seeing Robin and it killed him. Yes, Barney didn't want to lose Quinn and be left all alone but he didn't want to let Robin go from her life either because in his heart and mind it's always been Robin who had both in her hands. So later that day Barney called Robin and left her a message to meet him at MacLaren's.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" Barney had left a message for Robin to meet him at MacLaren's that evening before she would go to work. He didn't want to tell Robin that Quinn asked him to stop being friends with Robin but in order to keep Quinn in his life he had to break Robin's heart.

"Yes" Barney's heart broke again once he saw Robin. He had always thought that she was beautiful but she looked even more beautiful on this day and it just made Barney feel guilty about soon telling her that they can't see each other anymore.

Robin sat down across from Barney who was finishing up his lunch. This was who he was, anytime something bad happens he has to over eat and it's the one thing Robin knew all too well after all.

"What's up?" Robin asked wondering what Barney wanted to talk about.

"Um, Quinn heard us talking." Barney started trying not to have a break down before telling Robin what was going on with him.

"Heard us?" Robin was confused, she thought about what Barney was saying but she couldn't figure out what he was getting at.

"She heard us talking in the apartment while she was with Marshall and Lily changing Marvin's diaper. She knows that we went out and after some fighting I blurted out that we recently slept together and that if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be engaged." Barney felt terrible, he never wanted to tell the woman he loves more than anything that he can no longer see her it truly broke him even more than anything else because without Robin in his life his world is just not good.

"Oh, wow, I. I don't know what to say." Robin was shocked that Barney kept this secret from her that Quinn over heard them talking and it did devastate her.

"I, I am so sorry it wasn't me who wanted this you have to know that you are the most important person in my life and even though I'm with her you will always be in my heart." Barney truly meant everything he said. It was true, his heart was still with Robin even if she doesn't seem to want to be with him he's truly sorry for letting Robin go from his life.

End of flashback!

"Hey" Barney said smiling at Robin who was smiling back at him. He didn't want to tell her this but he did really miss her and his life wasn't the same without her in it.

"How are you Barney?" Robin asked and then sat down across from him in the booth.

"Good" Barney didn't want that 'good' to sound not good so he smiled just happy to see Robin again after all this time apart.

"How are you Robin?" Barney hoped that Robin's life was as great as his. Although, he didn't want to admit it but Quinn is so bossy and annoying that she's starting to get on his nerves.

"Great, my job is going well and I actually met someone so I'm happy." Robin was happy, she truly was but didn't want to tell Barney that her relationship failed and even though her job is great she was exhausted and over worked but still she liked working at CBS' channel 2.

Barney was happy to hear that Robin was happy in her life and all he wanted for her was for her to be happy and fulfilled with her life. "I'm happy for you Robin, you seem happy and that's all I want for you is to be happy." Barney smiled truthfully at Robin who smiled back. Robin was happy, but she thought she was happy since getting that new job but her life is still a mess and she also truly missed Barney. She didn't want to tell him that but she did miss him


	4. August

August 2012, Robin had already broken up with Robert and her job was kind of stalling. She thought that her life was getting better but it wasn't. With Barney out of her life, Marshall and Lily either working or with Marvin and Ted and Victoria attached at the hip there was nobody to talk to about her problems. She wished that she could make her life less of a mess. So, it was the first week of August and she went to the park for the day just to do some running and relaxing to clear her head. She doesn't want to admit it but she really is alone. All of her friends are busy, too busy for her to talk with and she didn't have many people to go to in the city and even if she did she wouldn't bother talking with them. Robin really missed Lily and her girl times, ever since little Marvin came into their lives she hadn't been around. Robin and Lily planning a girls day for just the two of them no babies or anything to disturb them. But, the day was cut short because little Marvin got sick and so Marshall and Lily took Marvin to see the doctor. Ted was much to preoccupies with Victoria to even pay any attention to her. But, there was only one person who she really wanted to talk to and really missed but he was busy planning a wedding and spending every waking minute with her to notice that Robin really missed them. She missed him, terribly. In fact she tried to call him one day last week but she got his answering machine so she didn't leave a message or called him back. She missed seeing him, she missed hearing his voice, she missed hanging out together drinking Scotch and laughing about whatever. She missed it all, she could've had that chance with him but she blew it. She hated herself everyday for choosing Kevin it truly hurt her, a day without talking to Barney was a day that was just no good. He was right, a day without talking to Barney was not good. She told herself many times after their night together that he isn't right for her, they tried the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing and it didn't work. But, she didn't give him a chance. Maybe they would've been together now and happy? Maybe her career wouldn't just be something that is there to keep her mind from going even more insane without Barney in her life. She really messed that up, she could have had him but she truly blew it.

Robin didn't want to think about how much she hurt Barney and how much she hurt herself for not choosing the only man she truly loves. It was a horrible feeling, a minute just talking to him was a bright spot in her day and she truly missed those great times together before that crazy night in November. She wanted to tell Barney how sorry she truly is for hurting him. Yes, she found out that Barney was heart broken over that stupid idiotic decision she made then, Ted told her the day after Barney and Quinn announced their engagement. Robin broke down crying, alone that night in her bed. She cried until dawn and then picked herself up and out of bed to take a shower. She never wanted to hurt Barney but she truly did and it hurt her more now than she would have thought.

"I just want to talk to him" she told her new therapist on her first visit with him. This time there was no feelings involved from her therapist because for starters she was a woman. So, that first visit was smoothly.

"Why don't you call him and this time leave a message I'm sure he will call you back." Dr. Harmon told her. She was right, Robin missed his voice and so she did call him after her meeting with Dr. Harmon.

"_Hi, Barney it's Robin, if you aren't too busy can you please give me a call I want to talk to you."_

Robin left the message, she told herself that the best way to clear her head and get Barney off her mind was to talk to him. It has been four weeks since she saw him and that was because the whole gang was at MacLaren's that evening. But, being by herself, alone with nobody by her side was depressing so she left early. It was too long after she left that message for Barney that he called back.

"_I am so sorry" Barney told her first when she answered her phone._

"_For?" Robin asked not knowing why Barney was apologizing._

"_For not being there for you, as your friend. I'm sorry, I'm a horrible friend to you." Barney followed up feeling bad for not having talked to Robin for a whole four weeks._

"_Oh, no don't be sorry Barney it has been me who has been distracted lately." Robin truthfully said in a voice that reassured Barney and made him smile on the other end of the phone._

"_Barney" After a few second of silence Robin started talking again._

"_Listen, I don't know if you are busy tomorrow but if you aren't can we meet up maybe at our diner, you know the one where we went to before we broke up two years ago." Robin hoped that Barney would say yes and meet her at their place and luckily he responded by agreeing to meet up with her._

"_Sure, but is there something wrong, are you okay you sound sad for some reason.?" Barney had noticed that sound in her tone when she asked him to meet her and he knew that tone anywhere. It was her sad but hopeful voice that she uses whenever she feels lonely or depressed about something._

"_Um, yes I'm fine." She told him trying to change the tone in her voice to sound pleased with their meeting the next day._

"_Oh, Okay then I will meet you tomorrow." Barney replied happily agreeing to meet Robin for lunch the next day._

"_Is 12 o'clock ok with you?" Robin asked before they hung up._

"_Yes, 12 is fine. Bye Robin!" After they hung up Robin smiled. She smiled again after so long not smiling and for the first time in four weeks she is finally going to try and win back her friend. Her best friend she told herself. He was her best friend, she knew that of course and she was sure that he knew that too and it felt good to know that she will get her friend back again._

The next day came and it was noon Barney and Robin kept their promise and met up for lunch that afternoon at their place where they could go to be alone for a while together before going their separate ways again. It was a bright sunny beautiful day and very hot so it was great that the diner had air conditioning.

"Hi!" Barney said putting a hand on Robin's shoulder when he first saw her sitting at their table.

"Hi" Robin smiled thankful to see him again cause she did miss him. Terribly!

Barney sat down across from Robin at their table and for the first time in weeks he really felt happy again. See, for a good two weeks Quinn had been planning their wedding and he had kept leaving her alone while planning the wedding so every day he would either be working or hanging out in the apartment with Marshall and Lily or at the bar alone. Quinn didn't want his help to plan the wedding and all of his ideas were lets just say in Quinn's eyes _stupid._ So, it was nice to see Robin again after all these weeks of planning this wedding which seemed like the biggest most expensive wedding ever.

"How are you? I haven't seen you or heard from you in four weeks." Barney said looking at his menu, he wasn't going to admit this but he really missed Robin and just seeing her again looking more beautiful than ever really put a smile on his face again.

"I'm okay, I've been quite busy with work and thinking about stuff." Robin didn't look at Barney when she said the word stuff because the stuff she was talking about was Barney. Missing him, and now that he's here it might be the best time to tell him...

"That's great, so how's Robert?" Barney asked wanting to know how her boyfriend is doing.

"Actually, we broke up. He was giving excuses about me not having any time for him and complained about me working too much. So he gave me an ultimatum either stop working so much and spend more time with him or keep my job and break up with him." Robin was fine with this break up it didn't seem to hurt her at all and the mere mention of Robert made her roll her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that you two seemed happy." Barney said putting a consoling hand on Robin's and smiling lightly at her.

"Thanks. I'm fine though, with this break up he wasn't really all that special anyway." Robin was truly over Robert he meant nothing to her anymore.

"So, why did you want to talk?" Barney asked wanting to know why Robin called him and sounded sad over the phone.

"Well..." Robin didn't know how to say this. She wanted to tell him so many things but most importantly that she really missed him. "Um, I-I miss you. I miss seeing you, I miss hearing you, I miss talking to you. I just really miss you, you know? And us, I miss us being us being friends." She told him hoping that he will respond in a good way to what she just told him.

"Robin, I miss you too." Barney said truthfully, it was true he really missed Robin and after all these weeks not talking or seeing her it just made him miss her more.

"Really?" Robin was glad more relieved that he missed her it was nice to know that they both missed each other.

"Yes, I really have. Quinn has been planning our wedding and she's been turning down all of my ideas. I know most of them are crazy but they work with the theme to the wedding. I have been going crazy being by myself every day and when you called after four weeks I took the opportunity to see you because Robin." Barney stopped for a moment to think over what he was going to say next. "I, I miss you so much. Everyday I have been thinking about you, missing you, wanting to talk to you and I have just been so lonely and sad lately and i'm not happy with Quinn. She's way too bossy and she keeps telling me what to do all the time and I'm sick of her telling me what to do or where to go." Barney confessed, he really was not happy being with Quinn and just seeing Robin again made him realize all over again that he really only loves one person. Robin!

"I am so sorry to hear that, I thought you were happy with Quinn but you are just trying to keep her in your life because you think it's for the best when it isn't. Barney, I want to ask you something and I want a straight answer from you." Barney looked up looking like he was about to cry with his face turning red.

"Yeah" Barney answered looking at Robin.

"Do you love me?" Robin didn't stutter or stall on this question it has been on her mind for along time and I mean along timeeeeee.

Barney looked at her for a moment before saying.

"Yes. Robin I love you, only you." He told her, this was the answer he should have gave her that day last year on the boat but was too scared to get shot down by her so he took the cowards way out.

Robin was for the first time in years happy, she knew that if Barney was happy with Quinn that he would be happy with her and she wouldn't have asked him this question.

"You do? I'm so glad because I love you too. I haven't just missed you I have been thinking about you, wanting you, needing you. I haven't been truly happy or honest, I haven't been happy in years not since being with you. You, you make me happier than I ever thought and I know you are with Quinn but I love you Barney." She said again this time smiling, smiling brighter than she ever had in along time. She hoped that Barney would run away with her but before doing that Barney had to do one last thing and this time neither of them chickened out.


	5. September

**This is the last chapter of this fic. So, I wanted to thank everybody who has read and reviewed this fic I am glad that you all liked this. But, don't worry I will be writing a new fic for B/R and it will be something totally different from the fics i've done thus far. I also have ongoing fics that you all will love and i'd be honored if you read those fics cause they are also great.**

**Xoxoxoxox**

_**So, in this chapter which is the final one for this fic it concludes with September and Barney & Robin's reunion. If you noticed that I haven't written anything about Quinn it's because she is no longer with Barney and that relationship ended badly.**_

_**This chapter is a song chapter and the song is Back To December by Taylor Swift.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life?_

The past three months for Robin hasn't been her best three months of her life. First she found out that Barney was engaged to Quinn, then she met and broke up with her boyfriend Robert before her job became more of a joke. You see, she was offered a job that would literally take her back home to Canada it was a correspondent for the CBC so she took that job because she thought it would be a better job for her and a way to go back home and see her family everyday. However, that wasn't going the way she hoped and her family especially her father was no help at all.

After a good week at her new job reporting happenings in Canada she found herself in a hole. When she tried to talk about what was going on at work with her mother she was understanding in the fact that Robin wasn't at all happy with her life and her father was no help and was still disappointed in her and where she is now with her job. When she told her mother about what has been going on with her life since moving to New York so she told her daughter the truth.

_Tell me how's your family.  
I haven't seen them in a while._

"So, how are you and how is your life back in New York?" Robin's mother asked one day while shopping in town at her favorite clothing shop. Robin asked herself this question and told her everything that was going on with her life for the past 7 years. She told her about her job(s) and how difficult and stressful those jobs were on her, getting up at 2am and those ridiculous things she had to say on the news. She told her mother about giving her dogs away because of her fight with Ted and she told her about that break up and how unhappy she has been since moving to New York. She also told her about what happened with Barney and the last thing that happened between them.

_You've been good, busier than ever,  
We small talk, work and the weather,  
Your guard is up and I know why._

"Honey, why don't you tell him that you love him?" her mother told her and all she could do was break down in her mothers arms and tell her how she messed up her life and most importantly her relationship with Barney.

"That's the probably, I don't know how to tell him. I do love him, but i'm so scared that something will go wrong and it'll lead to another break up and I just can't put myself through that again." Robin told her mother, it was true she was petrified of telling Barney the truth about how hopelessly crazy in love him she is because she never really truly felt this way about anyone and she tried her best not to go there because she was hurt in the past.

"I know sweetie, but what if he loves you too? The way you talked when you were together you seemed so happy then. If you don't tell him how you feel you'll never know how he feels about you." Her mother said, it was true Robin put up these walls as a child because no one cared about her and she told herself that falling in love with anyone wasn't an option because she was afraid of getting hurt. Yes, she was hurt after her other break ups ended badly and she also blamed herself for those other break ups. But, there was something different something that made her heart explode in her chest like a fire ball of crazy love she had with Barney and that break up nearly killed her she was even thinking of leaving New York after that, but she didn't.

_Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind.  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

So, after her talk with her mother Robin quit her job in Canada and went back to New York. New York was her home now, she loved living in the city, she loved her friends which are her family and most importantly she missed Barney. She wasn't sure how to tell him about her feelings for him or to tell him that she loves him but she did know that she missed him terribly, so so much for the past 9 months. She told herself that it was best to put any and all feelings for Barney to rest because she wanted to fix her life because it was such a mess, she told herself this but it wasn't true.

"Robin, we've missed you we are so glad you came back." Lily told her as she walked into MacLaren's after return to New York that was the first place she went to because she knew her friends would be there.

"I've missed you guys too." Robin said smiling as she hugged Lily, Marshall than Ted who was there with Victoria whom she also hugged before sitting down at the end of the table.

Barney wasn't there because he was still at work but she was hoping to talk to him as soon as he's available. She left him a message and told him that she was back in New York and wanted to talk to him. Later that night Robin went over to Barney's to talk to him truthfully and honestly about everything.

"Well, welcome back Scherbatsky" Barney said after opening his door to a serious looking Robin.

"Hey, Barney, it's great to be back." She told him before he let her in the apartment.

_So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I go back to December all the time._

Robin and Barney sat down on his couch and she told him everything. She told him how she screwed up last November and chose to stay with Kevin over getting back together with him. She told him about their brief engagement and how they broke up because of her not wanting kids. She told him about her two weeks in Canada, being back in her home Country was great but it didn't feel like home to her anymore as it once did. She told him about her conversation with her mother and how she made her see the light about her life. And, then she told him how she has not once stopped loving him. By the end of their conversation they were kissing.

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably mindless dreaming,  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

**Thanks so much for reading this story I tried my best to make it interesting and entertaining for you to read. Your author itsabroslife!**


End file.
